To New Heights
by UnknownPaws
Summary: It was illegal to own one, let alone capture one. Rare and regarded as a myth, they were supposed to only be an old wives' tale. But when Ronald finds a newborn abandoned and bonds, what will he do? Rated T for now. EricxAlan, parental William and Ronald, brotherly Eric and Ronald.


**A/N: Another story, one I hope to actuallly continue. In the midst of continuing to write my Hetalia fic, Lupin Italian Bella (almost finished chapter 6), I had an idea. I played around with it for a bit, and now, I am going to try and see if I can make it work. **

**Slightly (actually more than likely) AU, considering Alan and Eric are still alive in this and the general overarching plot and content in the story.  
**

* * *

**Prolouge:  
**

They were rare, a significant breed amongst many, believed to be almost extraordinary to that of their more popular cousin. Unicorns were not unheard of, even in the present day era. The dominated books and fairy tales galore, like an icon of fantasy itself. But rarely was the lesser horse looked upon, as a creature of similar if not equal stature. Many names existed with the species, but only one or two known between races of creatures; each being had their labels for the beasts, as they did all creatures. But no matter what they were called, one name stood strong - pegasus the winged horses.

Horses of grace and sincerity, with magnificent wings taking them to altitudes for too high for any other to reach. Kings of the heights, they regained over the skies as their kingdom, watching over from above like angels. There was a silly belief, that such beasts were simplistic. Far from so, but unknown to many. Like other horses, they came in many shapes and sizes, breed, and elements. Wings, too, ranged from small like a sparrow's to glorious and large like an eagle's. Style and type of ings varied as well, from feathered to bat-like contraptions, to nothing but bone structures. This and everything else depended on the horse and its element but also personality. Looks were deceiving; a shadowy stallion with bat wings and hollow eyes could very well be an element of light with a gentle disposition. Such prejudice was a fatal mistake to make with the creatures.

Along with variation came power and speed. While not as magical as a unicorn, pegasus possessed their own kind of power and abilities. Such example would be the ascending to great heights without fear of pressure build-up, or altitude sickness. Winged horses' pelts were more dense and thick than regular horses, acting as a type of shield from the cold temperatures up high. Far better with stamina, they could remain in flight for days on end without descend, or worry of exhaustion or sleep. If needed, one could stay suspended in the air with outstretched wings acting as a parachute, resting until rejuvenated. Others means of power included the ability to feel emotions from afar, along with the tradition horse trait of flight or fight; though braver and more docile, pegasus were still extremely skittish and wary by nature. If fleeing was called for, then the opposing threat could consider the fight lost - barely any could keep up with the speed of a pegasus. Fast and nimble on their hooves and wings, they could gallop far quicker than any normal horse, and fly at the speeds matching a modern day jet plane. This ability, of course, is mainly for defense and protection - lacking claws or other ideal factors for offense, the horses relied on speed to get away from enemies. Like all horses, they were prey to the predator.

Humans knew of them, through the stories and myths of lore, especially the Greeks. Demons and angels knew of them, through similar methods, but also through their own stories of the creatures. The Shinigami, too, knew of their existence, possibly more differently than the others.

A history was once shared between the creatures.

Reapers had once tamed the beasts, if they could catch them, to become steeds and companions. Loyalty was a strong point in the bond between horse and rider. Pegasus were very picky creatures, choosing one and only one rider to bond with. They could befriend other riders and creatures, but nothing that would match up to the kinship between them and their own master. But it was not master and beast, rather, the bond rode along the lines of being equals. Companions, comrades, friends, but most importantly, equals. One would die for the other.

It was this factor that brought disaster. As time went on, and as wars broke out between races, the beasts fought in battle alongside their masters. But one flaw hindered them; despite power and speed, the beasts were, in reality, very fragile and delicate. In the midst of the fighting, many horses fell from wounds or exhaustion, their bodies too weak to fight off infection. Those with lost riders died of unstable minds and broken hearts. Soon after came the desperate need for working forces, and horses were deemed more than able to pull a canon or artillery. However, it was discovered that the creatures fell like shad flies when the strain became too much to bare.

At a rapid pace, the numbers fell to a dangerous low. The horse, in turn, learned to fear and avoid other creatures for safety. In desperation to stop the beasts from reaching extinction, laws were put down in place to ensure the protection of the breeds and to prevent any future havoc caused by destruction. It became illegal in the Realm and elsewhere on Earth, to own or be in possession of a winged horse. No licenses were to be registered, and capturing or selling a beast would result in severe fining and/or punishment. Anyone caught breaking the law would be arrested, and consequences would be given.

In time, as the laws were put in place, the Reapers set the remaining horses free. For years, barely any saw traces of the beasts, aside from a small feather to a glimpse in the sky. The sighting became rarer as decades turned into centuries, until finally, they stopped all together. The stories became legends, then rumors to myths, and finally hardly spoken of at all. For all to know, the horses were nothing but a fairytale.

A myth lost in the skies of time.


End file.
